Dean Takes Care of Sammy
by deannaG
Summary: Pretty much what the title says. My coda for the Season 8 finale. There are a few bad words, Dean does have a potty mouth after all.


Hello everybody.

**A/N1**: Still basking in THE Sam and Dean moment from the finale. Decided to write my first episode coda. Actually it just popped into my head and Agnes (my Muse) wouldn't shut the fudge up. Now she is quiet and looking quite smug. Bitch.

**A/N2**: Usual warnings: anti-Castiel, anti-Kevin, brother touching of the non-sexual kind, potty language.

**A/N3**: Thanks to google and supernaturalwiki. Thanks to YOU, my readers. Sam, Dean and the rest of the SPN characters do not belong to me, but if they did, YOU know which ones would be dead and which ones would still be alive.

Enjoy :)

**THEN**

Dean grabbed Sam and led him out of the church, leaving an almost human Crowley still chained in the chair. Right now, Dean doesn't care about anything but Sam. He half carried, half dragged Sam to the Impala, and Sam fell to the ground in pain. He gasped for air. Dean called for Castiel, but the angel either was unable to or refused to answer. Dean cursed, as always, the angel was never around when he was truly needed. Dean looked up at the sky and saw the angels falling. Sam also saw the falling angels and asked what was happening. Dean told him to save his breath. Right now, all that mattered was Sam.

**NOW**

The only thing on Dean's mind is getting Sam back to the Bunker. He wraps an arm around his brother's waist and gets Sam to his feet. Dean opens the back door of the Impala.

Sam screams, "No."

Dean looks at Sam as if he had lost his mind (again), "We need to get out of here."

Sam nods, "I want to sit in the front." The unspoken, 'with you', is reflected in Sam's eyes as he looks at his big brother.

As always, Dean gets the silent message as well as the spoken one, and closes the backdoor. He gently helps Sam around the car, as Sam holds on to Dean with his right hand and runs his left across the Impala.

Dean opens the passenger door and helps Sam inside. Sam clings to Dean's shirt as he sits down and Dean helps him get his legs inside.

Dean laughs, "You have to let go, Sammy. I'm not going to climb over you, to get into the driver's seat."

Sam whimpers, but his left hand reaches for the steering wheel, as his right, reluctantly, lets go of Dean's shirt. Dean closes the door gently and goes around the front of the Impala. Sam watches his progress around the car, while holding on tight to the steering wheel.

Dean gets to the driver's side and gets into the car. Sam lets go of the steering wheel and grabs Dean's sleeve.

Dean smiles at Sam, he gently removes Sam's hand from his sleeve and guides it to a belt loop. Sam grabs onto the belt loop with a sigh. Dean smiles, "Now I can drive us home."

Sam nods and relaxes against the door. Dean starts the Impala and leaves the church and Crowley behind.

Six hours later, Dean parks at the entrance to the Bunker. He looks over at a sleeping Sam and turns off the Impala's engine. Sam, even in his sleep, is holding on to Dean's belt loop. Dean sits there and looks up at the sky through the windshield. The sun is starting to rise and the falling angels seem to have stopped.

Sam opens his eyes and yanks on the belt loop. Dean covers Sam's hand and gently says, "Sammy, easy. We're home."

Sam nods.

Dean smiles at him, "Sammy, you need to let go."

Sam shakes his head and mumbles, "Just get out of the car."

Dean shrugs and opens the door. He steps out and Sam follows him out the driver's side, holding on tight to Dean's belt loop.

Dean looks at Sam, but says nothing. He closes the door and they walk to the Bunker door.

Kevin opens the door. He looks at Sam's death grip on Dean's belt loop and opens his mouth to say something, but Dean's "If you value your teeth, you will shut your mouth," has him closing it quickly.

Dean nods and walks past Kevin into the Bunker. Sam follows his brother and doesn't look at Kevin.

Kevin clears his throat and says, "I'm leaving."

Dean stops and turns around, Sam moves with Dean.

Dean nods, "Fine, give me back the key." He holds his hand out.

Kevin takes the Bunker key out of his jean's pocket and hands it to Dean.

Kevin looks at Sam, and says calmly, "I'm sorry."

Sam says nothing.

Dean glares at Kevin, "If you're leaving, then leave. I need to take care of Sam."

Kevin thinks about cursing out the hunter, but recognizing the 'don't fuck with me' look, decides wisely to just walk out the door. As he turns around to say 'goodbye', the door slams in his face and locks loudly. Kevin walks past the Impala and walks away from the Bunker.

Dean helps Sam to the nearest bathroom. Putting the toilet seat down, he pushes Sam to sit down.

Dean takes a deep breath, "Sammy, let me go. I just want to run to the library and get the first aid kit."

Sam looks at Dean and slowly lets his belt loop go. Dean kisses Sam gently on the forehead and whispers, "Right back, Sammy." He runs out of the bathroom.

Sam whimpers and searches for something of Dean's in the bathroom. He finds nothing and whimpers again. He tries to stand up, but his legs refuse to hold his weight. Sam sits on the lid and tries to see into the hall, but he is too far away from the door.

In a panic, tears running down his face, Sam yells, "Dean!"

Dean comes running into the bathroom, holding the first aid kit. "Right here, Sammy."

As soon as Dean is within reach, Sam grabs his brother's shirt with both hands and pulls him close. Sam buries his face in Dean's shirt and wraps his arms around his brother's waist. Dean strokes Sam's hair and gently whispers, "Ok, Sammy."

Dean gently pulls away from Sam. He guides Sam's right hand to a belt loop on his jeans and pulls the bandanna off of Sam's left hand. Dean balances the first aid kit on the toilet tank lid. He lets the hot water run and grabs a washcloth. He wets the washcloth and gently washes out the cut on Sam's hand. Sam quietly sits there and watches Dean wash his hand. Once the wound is clean. Dean opens the first aid kit, and grabs some thread and a needle.

Dean looks at Sam, "Ready?"

Sam glances up at Dean and nods. Dean sews up the wound as quickly and painlessly as he can.

Dean spreads some antibiotic cream over the stitches. He wets the washcloth. Dean lifts Sam's face and gently wipes the blood and tears away.

Dean asks gently, "So, how did you get so bloody?"

Sam whispers, "Abaddon showed up to rescue Crowley."

Dean stops and looks at Sam, "What happened?"

Sam gives him a weak smile, "She failed."

Dean laughs, "Good for you, Sammy." He sees that the cuts on Sam's face have already closed. He closes up the first aid kit.

Dean says gently, "You want to take a shower?"

Sam shakes his head, "I just want to sleep."

Dean nods, "Ok. Ready to get up?"

Sam takes a deep breath and nods.

Dean puts his hands under Sam's armpits and lifts Sam up to his feet. Sam continues to hold on to Dean's belt loop with his right hand and grabs Dean's shirt with his left.

Dean looks at him, "Can you walk to your room?"

As Sam's eyes widen in panic, Dean realizes his mistake and gently says, "My room? Can you walk to my room?"

Sam swallows and nods slowly. Dean smiles and leads the way to his room. He has a strong grip on Sam's right arm, as Sam holds on to his belt loop. His left hand pressed against the wall for support.

They get to Dean's room. Dean helps Sam take off his shirt, boots and socks. He helps Sam into the bed. He says gently, "I just want to run to the kitchen."

Sam swallows, but nods.

Dean runs to the kitchen, grabs a bottle of Gatorade out the mini fridge, and the bottle of aspirin off the table.

He runs back to his room. Sam is sitting up, anxiously looking at Dean.

Dean smiles and hands him the Gatorade and two aspirin. Sam swallows the pills.

Dean tells him, "Drink some more, while I get ready for bed."

Sam nods. He drinks half the bottle, while Dean takes off his shirt and pulls off his boots and socks.

Sam hands Dean the bottle. Dean puts the bottle on the nightstand and gets into the bed.

Dean turns off the lamp and lays on his back. Sam moves closer to Dean, he puts his head on Dean's chest. Dean wraps his arms around him. Sam grabs Dean's shirt with his right hand and rests his left next to his head.

Dean kisses Sam's forehead and says gently, "We are going to stay here, until you are in fighting shape again. No matter how long it takes. The angels can go fuck themselves for all I care. They bought this upon themselves. Right now, my only concern is you. Understand?"

Sam looks up from the safety of Dean's arms and nods. He puts his head back on Dean's chest and sighs contently.

Dean laughs.

Sam falls asleep listening to his big brother's heartbeat and Dean falls asleep listening to his little brother's breathing. Just like when they were children.

**THE END**

**A/N4**: So?


End file.
